


Evanescent

by anothermiracle



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 45 Prompts, F/M, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought her time with him as limited; he thought it infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescent

**1\. Mistakes**  
The arrowhead flew past the tree more times than she could count, but it didn’t stop it from grazing his cheek at the mention of a traitor.  


 

 **2\. Heartfelt**  
He never lied to her, but seeing him under the tree, eyes harrowed, she wished he would be more honest.  


 

 **3\. Fading Away**  
The colour of the blood of a fallen king staining the prince’s face was soon overshadowed by the shade of a ruthless princess’ hair.  


 

 **4\. Spirit**  
The wind would caress her tresses, and she’d smile.  


 

 **5\. Choose**  
He never thought he would have a chance; now he wished he never did.  


 

 **6\. Immortal**  
“Zeno thinks Mister just needs to be more honest, is all!”  


 

 **7\. Open Your Eyes**  
She was an elected underdog with her slim frame – underestimated by most, triumphant over many.  


 

 **8\. Electrify**  
The brush of the arrow’s fletching on her cheek was as soft as it was deadly.  


 

 **9\. Starlight**  
The contours of his face became more defined by the shadows that played across it.  


 

 **10\. Sacrifice**  
It became clear to her that a kingdom was not built on riches, nor on gentle smiles.  


 

 **11\. Honour**  
It was a title and a reminder, both to him and her.  


 

 **12\. Bite**  
Yona watched as Hak pulled out the knife that penetrated his side – one that was meant for her.  


 

 **13\. Commit**  
She didn’t expect much from him, he knew.  


 

 **14\. Fake**  
He wasn’t sure how much he could trust the green-haired man when the words _“Dragon Blood”_ came up.  


 

 **15\. Tender**  
From childhood, he knew which spot on her neck would cause her to cringe – and to smile.  


 

 **16\. Trouble**  
He would notice that slight shift in her eyes when a cry of a child or a crack of pottery was heard.  


 

 **17\. Final**  
Crossing paths with a travelling fortune-teller had caused a crease in her forehead and a smug smile on his lips.  


 

 **18\. Waiting**  
In a few months, she would be the same age as he had been on that night.  


 

 **19\. Awareness**  
The princess’ naivete was slowly fading, much to his chagrin.  


 

 **20\. Turn Away**  
The bandages wrapped around her torso highlighted his inability to insulate her from the world’s cruelties.  


 

 **21\. Searching**  
It was a long journey, but the relief on her face was worth every hurdle they had crossed.  


 

 **22\. Hands of Fate**  
Cupping her burnt finger, he attempted to ignore the calluses that have accumulated across her palms.  


 

 **23\. Irresistible**  
She _did_ tell him to do what he wanted.  


 

 **24\. Easy**  
Matching her pace was a skill he had mastered through time.  


 

 **25\. Breathing**  
Through blurred vision, the only comfort she had was the rise and fall of his heavily bandaged chest.  


 

 **26\. Stumble**  
“Who knew the princess with the infamous chick dance could be this gracef- _ow!_ ”  


 

 **27\. Fighting**  
He noticed that she picked up the art far quicker than anything else she had learnt in the past, and wondered if it was an innate flair, or a procured desperation.  


 

 **28\. Closing In**  
The protruding edges of the rocks deterring his path to the princess pierced his skin and drew blood.  


 

 **29\. Involved**  
He didn’t understand the path they had set out on, but then again, neither did she.  


 

 **30\. Destiny**  
She began the journey wanting to keep him safe; she continued it wanting to set him free.  


 

 **31\. Sweet**  
The dumpling soup that stained their lips contrasted with the aftertaste her performance had left in their mouths.  


 

 **32\. Calling**  
He would sometimes awake to the words of the king who protected peace with a hand over a blade.  


 

 **33\. Nightmare**  
She had been living a dream, and reality was an efficient and cruel teacher.  


 

 **34\. Flat**  
He couldn’t refuse her, not with her amethyst orbs shining like that.  


 

 **35\. Superstar**  
_“I want everyone to see you.”_  


 

 **36\. Spider Web**  
The fact she no longer shrieked when silver lined the ends of her red locks brought a dull ache to his chest.  


 

 **37\. Haunted**  
She feared the wet track that had made its way down his cheek more than the cold gaze of her former lover.  


 

 **38\. Rich**  
There was a subtle difference in her smile – back in the castle, and now, as she served diluted soup to the elderly.  


 

 **39\. Everybody**  
The words _“you’re different”_ set off a brighter spark of delight in him than he thought they would.  


 

 **40\. Meant No Harm**  
“I didn’t know she was _changing_ in ther- Why are you looking at me like that?”  


 

 **41\. Apple**  
The growl that resonated from his stomach didn’t stop him from passing the fruit on, she noticed.  


 

 **42\. Darling**  
The Four Dragons knew that as much as they worshipped the ground the princess stepped, none could rival how precious she was to him.  


 

 **43\. Name**  
It would frustrate him at times, to hear other men address her so casually.  


 

 **44\. By My Side**  
She thought her time with him as limited; he thought it infinite.  


 

 **45\. Mountains**  
The funny thing was, he was wholly sold to the idea of her cutting grass whilst he washed their clothes – should the need arise, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
